The Takedown
by PinkJodz92
Summary: After Claire's innocent nature is lost during an obsession with becoming a hero, Peter is forced to tear Claire's dream apart in more ways than one. Please read and review. Paire AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in Heroes.  
**Summary: **After Claire's innocent nature is lost during an obsession with becoming a hero, Peter is forced to tear Claire's dream apart in more ways than one.  
**A/N:** Well, this fic has been in the works for a while now so I thought it was time to collect all the notes together and start writing it. So finally, here is chapter one. I really hope you like it and please leave me a review to tell me whether you like it or not (Please don't be too harsh though!) If I don't really get many responses from this then I may not continue it, it depends really :)

* * *

**Heroes - The Takedown - Peter/Claire**

**Chapter 1: Dismal Decisions**

"You, Claire Bennet, hunting down dangerous criminals and handing them in, just like that? Somehow I don't think that is a good idea. Do you really want to end up like Elle? A company girl? You must be joking." Peter glared at the young petite blonde who sat smiling sweetly in front of him. The frown which was spread heavily across his face relaxed when he noticed that the girl's eyes sparkled with optimistic enthusiasm which made Peter feel fairly nervous and uncomfortable. He really didn't want to disappoint the young girl, but dealing with dangerous serial killers with mind-blowing abilities would be more than a petit 17 year old could handle.

"I won't get hurt Peter…promise." She smirked playfully rolling her eyes at him as she jumped up from her place from the couch and stood behind Peter who was knelt in front of the couch still. He twisted round to face Claire and she knelt down in front of him. "Come on Peter, it'll be fun. You know I can't get hurt anyway!" She smirked again, playing teasingly with the man's dark hair. "Pretty please? I'm not a little girl anymore you know."

Peter shook his head and pulled away from the young girl. "No Claire, I won't let you do this."

"Just try and stop me then…I never stopped you when you wanted to be a hero. It was your destiny, and this is mine." She shrugged lightly after catching a glimpse of the man's uneasy expression and exited the room, leaving Peter concerned and afraid. Claire was determined. What was he to do?

**xxx**

Claire watched quietly from the lounge door as Peter sat down slowly on the couch, closing his eyes and placing his hands to his head. He looked hurt and afraid. The young girl couldn't help but admire how handsome the man looked when he was angered or anxious. Claire shifted slightly against the door by accident which although it only caused a small, weak noise, it was enough to wake Peter from his miserable state.

"Peter?" She spoke softly, walking over to the sad man who was now looking up at her with a hurt expression on his face. "All I want is to be a hero Pete, like you…I promise I won't do anything stupid. I want to make you proud, that's all." She crept carefully towards him, placing herself on the couch next to him.

"But Claire…you don't understand…"

"I do Peter, I'm not a child, I'm a responsible adult who can make her own decisions for herself, I'm…"

"Claire, you're 17! You are not an adult yet, you're…" Peter's words faded away like clouds in the nights sky. He knew he wouldn't win.

"You're little girl?" Claire took the words from Peter's mouth. She smirked and moved herself closer towards the man, toying with his emotions. "Peter…I'm a big girl now."

"N-Nathan won't be h-happy you know." Peter stuttered as the closeness between him and his niece became uncomfortable.

"And how is he going to find out? You gonna tell him? Because I certainly don't intend to. How about we keep this our dirty little secret, yeah?"

Peter shook his head and moved away from his niece. A look of annoyance now plastered across his face.

"Just leave me alone for a minute, will you Claire? You've changed into some kind of…" He paused. "It's hard to take it all in, I mean, how you were and how you are now. I don't like what you're turning into, you're different."

"Grown up? That's what people tend to do…"

"You know what I mean Claire, stop playing games!" Peter slammed his fists against the coffee table and then shot an irritated look at the young girl who was still sitting on the couch, but looking rather afraid. She'd never seen her uncle this angry before.

"Peter, I'm sorry…"

Peter just shook his head muttered something quietly before leaving the room and slamming the door loudly behind him. Claire watched the familiar figure disappear and then jumped a little as the front door also slammed shut with a loud crash. Claire knew that what her mind was telling her was wrong, but it was her destiny. She had always admired the way Peter had followed his destiny and wanted to be just like him…the hero. But her heart was telling her different. Although Claire's mind was telling her that Peter would be proud of the path that she had taken sooner or later, her heart knew that at first it would tear him apart, and break him.

**xxx**

Claire sat for hours on her own in the Petrelli mansion. Nathan and Angela were both out and Peter had gone off on one…great. Picking up her cell phone, Claire quickly dialled Peter's number and then walked slowly over to the window.

"Peter, look, I'm…"

"It's okay Claire. I've been thinking pretty hard, perhaps you know, it wouldn't be that bad if you were to choose that path to go down. I mean, you are indestructible after all. I just didn't want you to get hurt in any way."

Claire smiled to herself as she listened to her uncle's voice on the phone. "But I have to go with you, there's no ditching me, you hear?"

Smiling once again, Claire spoke excitedly "Loud and clear! I'll pack my bags! Bye!"

"Claire…"

But it was too late, the excited young girl had already disconnected the phone call and was now jumping happily around the lounge of the large house. After finally regaining her calmness, Claire walked slowly upstairs to begin packing her bag.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me in a review what you think and perhaps what you would like to see in future episodes (i.e. new characters, etc.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in Heroes.  
**A/N:** Well I watched the first episode of Volume 4 this morning and thought it was actually amazing! So it inspired me to write some more of this fic. Thank you for the reviews, they do also help inspire me to write more so please keep them coming!

**

* * *

****  
Heroes - The Takedown - Peter/Claire**

**Chapter 2: Too Late To Turn Back**

"I know Nath, but there wasn't anything else I could do." Peter lowered his head in shame as he stood in front of his brother in the Petrelli mansion. Nathan had made him feel so ashamed after letting Claire get her own way. But Peter knew it was inevitable.

"You could have said no Peter. I know her well enough to know that she'll back down sooner or later. You just needed to give her time."

"Back down? Claire? No way Nathan. She's more determined than you think, you don't know her well enough…"

"Don't know her well enough?" Nathan's voice grew louder as he interrupted his brother. "She's my own daughter Peter. Of all people, I should know her best."

"But you don't Nathan. She's never herself when she is around you. She's too aware of your ways to be herself around you because she knows you won't tolerate her having fun and being a normal teenager. She's smarter than you think."

Nathan shook his head and pushed his brother roughly against the wall, clasping the collar of Peter's trench coat as he did.

"Don't you ever say my daughter is scared of me…don't you dare say that again!"

"What?" Peter gasped as Nathan slammed his head against the wall in anger, Nathan loosened his grasp on his brother's collar as Peter's body slipped down the wall and to the floor. "You better be careful Pete, you know I can have you taken down with the slight click of my fingers. They'll have you locked away underground, and you'll never see the light of day again…"

Getting up slowly with ease, Peter smirked at his brother as he revealed too furious flames erupting from the palms of his hands.

"I don't think you'll want to be doing that."

Nathan backed away from his brother slowly, his hands shielded his face. He looked genuinely scared.

"Pete…"

Peter shook his head and let his hands fall back against the side of his body.

"You're not worth it anymore."

**xxx**

Claire watched from the door quietly as her father and uncle bickered and bantered. She didn't know what to do. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea following her destiny, for the sake of her father, but he had never been there for her like Peter had and she was following her destiny in order to make Peter proud of her. That was what she had in mind anyway.

"I wish they would stop arguing," Claire whispered to herself quietly, but obviously it was loud enough for Peter to hear because he turned and smiled weakly at the young girl at the door.

Abruptly leaving the conversation with his brother, Peter walked over to Claire and put his arms around her lightly. "I'm sorry Claire, I promise this won't go on for long."

Claire smiled at the man and then glared at her father.

"You're not going Claire. I don't want to let you out of my sight, do you hear? You have to stop this."

The young girl's eyes narrowed at her father. She stepped forward, and smirked at the man who was looking at her with a stern expression spread heavily across his concerned face.

"Make me."

A surprised expression spread quickly across Peter's face as he watched the young girl standing up for herself. She was growing up so fast. Nathan stood in front of his daughter, shaking his head in shame.

"Do as you please Claire, but just think about it for a moment. If everything comes crushing down on you, there's going to be no one to save you."

"But Peter…"

"No Claire, even Peter won't be there for you. I've seen it before with my own eyes, destiny will tear you and everyone else around you apart, it'll turn you into an animal Claire."

Claire laughed at the father's comment. She twiddled her hair between her fingers teasingly and then walked a small circle around her father.

"Me, an animal? Little ole Claire Bennet? I don't think so, do you?"

**Peter's Perspective**

'What had I done? Was it because of me that Claire was turning into some demonic animal? It was like she was possessed, she was a completely different person. She wasn't her innocent, sweet, childish self anymore. She was strong, far too mature for her age and persuasive. She was beginning to scare me a bit, especially after seeing that look in her eyes that I had never come across before. It was almost as if she was gaining confidence and reassurance from other people's dismay and worry. What ever happened to her girly giggles and her happy-go-lucky ways? All she ever does now is smirk and manipulate people. I wish she would just be a normal, young, happy teenager again…I would do anything to see her genuinely smile again. Anything…'

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a nice review and you should hope to see an update in the next week or sooner :)


End file.
